Owlstar's future
by Fireember345
Summary: The story of a kit who was brought into the the warmth of the clan, but a secret from along ago. Soon he would have to fulfill a destiny to save everything he knew and love
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

Owl Clan (the clan that follow the ways of the owl spirit Talon)

Leader: Skullstar a black tom with blind eyes (Earned tittle name the Unseen Able)

Deputy: Spottedfire a ginger tom with brown spots

Medicine cat: Badgercat a small brown tom with a missing back leg  
Sweetvoice a small sleek black she-cat

Warriors:  
Skytears a light blue she-cat with a pure white tail

Viletooth a large grey she-cat with a stolen cobra tooth to replace one of her fangs  
(Willowpaw a grey she-cat with black freckles)

Blood a brown tom with blood stained on his pelt permanently former loner  
(X-paw a long leg golden tom)

Warriorhunter a thin brown tom with a dark brown long furred tail

Galebrook a dark blue grey she-cat  
(Flarepaw a ginger tom with a short tail)

Darkstreak a black tom with grey stripes

Mousejump a brown she-cat with large ears

Paleyes a pale tom with black front paws

Twotails a dark brown tom with two tails  
(Snifflingpaw a light brown she-cat with a brown underbelly)

Wispyheart a red-grey she-cat with a pink nose  
(Petalpaw a white she-cat with red paws)

Hawkfeather a dark brown tom

Bumblesnout a pale tom with black stripes  
(Juniperpaw a dark grey she-cat)

Tallgrass a long leg grey tom  
(Whisperpaw a small ginger she-cat that cannot talk)

Apprentice:  
Whisperpaw a small ginger she-cat that cannot talk

Juniperpaw a dark grey she-cat

Petalpaw a white she-cat with red paws

Snifflingpaw a light brown she-cat with a brown underbelly

Flarepaw a ginger tom with a short tail

X-paw a long leg golden tom

Willowpaw a grey she-cat with black freckles

Queens: Rosesmile a red tortoiseshell she-cat  
(Expecting Skullstar's kits)

Mellowbreeze a pale smooth she-cat  
(Twotail's kits Shadowkit a black she-car with long fur)

Hiddenclaw a small ginger she-cat  
(Warriorhunter's kits Bladekit a ginger tom with long claws, Quick-kit a brown she-cat)

Bramblelily a dark brown she-cat  
(Expecting Tallgrass's kits)

Elder: Flintfighter a long fur grey tom with a broken front paw

Madmeow A small ginger she-cat with a torn left side pelt

Bustedtail a large brown tom with a broken tail

Taleweaver a long grey she-cat with black stripes

Prologue

It was a cold winter, stormy night for the four clans and the fastest and most stealthiest leader Skullstar was waiting for his mate, his lover Rosesmile to give birth to his kits to have his litter. In the past, both Rosesmile and Skullstar have suffered the lost of their kits often when they are born, never able to gulp their first breath. The leader of Owl clan prayed for star clan and the great spirit Talon to spare this litter since the day Rosesmile learned that she was expecting.

The black tom was worried about the snowstorm and his mate and kits to be. "Badgercat, will my kits survive? Or are they destine to die like so many others?" The blind tom asked the medicine cat. "One night ago, Star clan came to me with Talon. They spoke 'the owl raised from blindness and a smile will slay the hungry, mad wolf's wraith and madness.' That was all." The medicine cat answered as Rosesmile gave another scream. "Here comes the first one, get ready Sweetvoice." The older medicine cat warned as his apprentice nodded. "It's a tom, and he's alive!" Skullstar's sister smiled.

"The finale one is coming!" Badgercat yowled as his apprentice grabbed it. "A she-cat! It's alive too! This litter will live! They are strong!" The sister meowed happily. Skullstar smiled as he licked his mate and living kits. "Skullstar! We found something!" His loyal deputy Spottedfire yelled. "What is it, old friend?" Skullstar demanded. "We found this kit on the edge of our territory, there were no others, what should we do with him?" Mousejump explained as she place the small white tom down gently on the ground of the den.

"No one was there? No sign of his parents?" Skullstar wondered as he raised one of his eyebrows and tilted his head. "Only two sets of full grown cats head towards then away from the place where we found the kit, that was it. It seems the parents abandon it. What should we do?" Spottedfire asked. Then they heard a mew from the poor kit and Saw him snuggled close to Rosesmile and her kits.

The queen smiled as she lick his pelt. "Since this one dose not have a place, we could keep him." Rosesmile suggest as she held them close. "Very well." The leader of Owl clan purred as he snuggled close to his mate and kits. *But what if the queen returns for her kit, will we have to fight her?* The black tom thought as he and Rosesmile went into a long sleep


	2. Chapter 2

For the last moon, Skullstar's and Rosesmile's kits survived and grow and lived. So they decided to name their kits. "I think the little grey tom should be called Volekit for his first words." Rosesmile purred as she licked her kit. "Wole! Wole! Wole! Wole!" Little Volekit repeated cutely. "Yes, you want a vole, do you son? I'll get you a big one when your teeth come in. As we were saying, I think my daughter should be named Radiantkit, after my mother." The blind tom smiled.

"You mean MY daughter." The white she-cat pointed out. "Fine. Our daughter." The black tom chuckled as the little she-cat let out a little tired mew. "Now for our last and newest member of our family and Owl clan, I think we should name for the night we claimed him as our own, Snowkit." The new mother Rosesmile purred and chuckled as her son sneezed from the cold air and went back to sleep.

"Even though he wasn't born from us, he still gets his spirit from his father." The white she-cat with red paws purred to her husband as she gave him a lick on the muzzle. "Uh... Skullstar, we are ready to head to the gathering. Wolf clan, Fox clan and Otter clan will not forgive us if we are late." Blood the former loner told the leader of Owl clan. He had joined the clan because he was near death once and was brought to their health to the kindness of the clan. He heard that his former friends try to destroy the clan that save him so he joined them in battle to help them and stop the rouges.

Since then he had become a member of this large family and pulled his weight harder than anyone else in the clan. It has been two whole seasons since he had joined. "Of course. Alright. I'm going. I'll see you later, love. I love you and all three of our kits." Skullstar smiled as he left for the gathering. The clan cats that were going headed down the mountain and to the Cave of the Spirits. The cats that were chosen were Skullstar, Spottedfire, Viletooth, Blood, Mousejump, Twotails, Hawkfeather, Bumblesnout, Whisperpaw, Petalpaw, X-paw, Bustedtail, and Flintfighter.

When they reached to the cave, they saw that they were the second clan to enter the cave for the gathering. The first was Otter clan because their clan was closer. Who was there was the leader of Otter clan Daisystar a pale long furred she-cat with curled white ears and small paws, her deputy Herbhollow a small ginger she-cat with a leaf on her tail, Barbedtail the medicine cat with a lot of spiky ginger pelt and a lot of attitude, Citrusreed, Dirtpelt and his twin brother Dirtyfur, Eclipsenose, Eveningheart, Glitteryglory, Joltypaw, Midnighttail, Patterpaw, Ruffledpelt.

"Well if it isn't the bird-brains, tell me are you cats or birds?" Herbhollow mocked the Owl clan. "Well at least we don't smell like rotten fish." Blood insulted back. "Enough both of you! I am so sorry Skullstar." Daisystar apologized as the blind tom sat down. "It is alright." Skullstar smiled as the two clans waited for the finale two clan to come to the gathering.

Then the clan of Fox clan came with the leader, Tornadostar a large grey tom with a torn ear and a scared muzzle, his deputy, his mate Viperfang a ginger she-cat with the most wisdom and a good heart, Gravelshell a dark grey tom with long whiskers and his apprentice Gustygust a former warrior, Electricshocker, Acorneye, Arcanetail, Cloverburns, Butterfly, Colorfulwind, Diamondpelt and Fallenleaf. "Ha Ha Ha! If it isn't my old friend Tornadostar, I heard about you and Viperfang having kits. Congrats." Spottedfire smiled. "Indeed, and Viperfang has been grouchier than a badger woken up." he'd chuckled.

"I heard that, you silly tom." The deputy smiled as she gave him a lick. "With more kits to our clan, we can prepare for anything that heads our way." Butterfly smiled with her kind smile. "Look Wolf clan is coming this way." Dirtyfur shouted as the clan came into the cave. The leader of them was a cat very bitter and very antisocial that he would growl at anyone talks to him.

His name is Icedstar, a light grey tom that would often times stay away from the gatherings. His deputy was named Whitelotus a pure white she-cat and Icedstar's sister, the only cat he loved, Zephyrear a dark blue she-cat with a missing eye, Heronfeather, Hardenedharmony, Furrynose, Drizzletears, Cobraclaw and Brawnytooth. "It is... Nice to seeyou Icedstar?" Daisystar falsely smiled. "Just get this over with so I can return to my clan." Icedstar growled with great ferocity.

"Alright then. Well I'll go first. My mate Rosesmile had three kits a moon ago and Owl clan has discovered new unclaimed territory." Skullstar reported. "We also have good news. We have new warriors. Junipertail and Flickerlight. We sadly lost our elder Brookflower to an illness." Daisystar reported as well as the clans mourned for the elder. "Please, elders are nothing but grouchy worthless things." The leader of Wolf clan hissed.

"Icedstar! Elders play are role in the clans as well." Tornadostar growled at him. The hardhearted tom spat at that. "Wolf clan has nothing to report." The brown tom moaned angrily as he roll his eyes. Soon Wolf clan gasped and began to talked to each other "What?" "But there is something to report." "Why is he hiding the news, this is a good thing. "SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" The brown tom ordered harshly as everything went dead quiet.

"Icedstar you will never change. Fox clan will be having new kits soon, Viperfang is kitting." The Fox clan leader smiled as they cheered. Then Skullstar stared at the Wolf clan leader. *What are you hiding Icedstar?*


	3. Chapter 3

With time going faster, the kits became bigger by the day. they had their eyes open and were able to talk. They were playing with Shadowkit, Bladekit and Quick-kit. "I'm going to get you, Wolf clan scum!" Volekit mewed as he pounced on Bladekit. "Fine! You win! Owl clan is too powerful and smart and incredibly good looking!" Bladekit mewed as all seven kits laughed and jumped with joy. "Now what do we do?" Quick-kit wondered. "We could bother the elders. We could keep mewing for a story." Radiantkit sugested. "Yeah!" All the kits mewed in unison.

When they headed inside, they saw the elder, Madmeow mumbling to crazy things and twitching a lot. The ginger she-cat turned and ran towards them. "I KILL YOU...mmmmmmmmm... I wan to eat you..." The She-cat laughed horribly. The kits and and screamed for their mother. "Snowkit, Volekit, Radiantkit. What is- MADMEOW!" Rosesmile hissed as she shield the kits. "What in Talon and Star clan is going on?" The queen demanded in anger. "Mama... She-she said she were going to eat us..." Volekit cried. "Madmeow, yo have gone too far." Rosesmile growled as she yowled for Skullstar.

When the blind tom heard his love call for him, he sniffed his way to her with Pale-eyes and the newest warrior Snifflingnose. "What in Star clan and the great spirit Talon is going on?" The leader of Owl clan demanded from the queen, the elder and the bundle of whimpering kits. "It's Madmeow, she has been scaring the kits again." Rosesmile complained to her mate. "ThEy ArE N-nOt KKKKKKiiitts... ThEY Areeooo Mices and voles!" The ginger she-cat laughed insanely while she kept twitching. "Great... The psycho kitty caused trouble again." Pale-eyes rolled her eyes, but then the elder attack him with great ferocity. Skullstar yanked her off and pinned her down. "Madmeow calm down!" The blind tom demanded.

"I'll go get Badgercat." Snifflingnose meowed as she rushed to find the elder medicine cat. The clan heard the commotion and went to see what was going on. "What's going on?" Viletooth thought out loud. "Madmeow tried to eat the kits and attacked Pale-eyes." Darkstreak meowed. "Will Skullstar allow her in the clan, she is becoming very dangerous?" Hawkfeather meowed as they turned to see the medicine cat Badgercat and Sweetvoice. "Please take her to the medicine cat's den for examination and I wish for some bodyguards just in case she gets too hostile." The small brown tom with a missing back leg requested as the blind tom nodded.

"Blood, Skytears, I want you protect Badgercat from Madmeow." Skullstar ordered as his mate brought the kits back to the nursery with the elders heading in as well to tell them stories. "Taleweaver?" Snowkit began. "Yes, dear little Snowkit?" The long grey she-cat with black stripes asked the small white tom as she picked him up and set him down in his mother's nest. "Why was Medmeow like this?" The small kit wondered as his brother and sister joined him in the nest with the other kits.

"Well she wasn't always like this. In fact her name before Madmeow was Peachfur. She was a beloved and kind cat, she had a mate from another clan and was kitting his kits. But then her mate died in a battle and her kits were taken to the clan. Leaving her alone in this world, but what caused her to go completely mad is when she defended the nursery from a cat, she had to kill that cat, but she learned that the cat she have slain was her own kit, then the sibling saw and vowed to despise her for and be her enemy for an eternity. With the loss of her family and the blood tainted on her fur she went mad and moved into the elders den." Taleweaver explained to the kits.

"Poor Madmeow... I wished we hadn't entered her den... N-now father is going to get rid of her and it's all my fault..." Snowkit mewed sadly as he began to cry. "No, no. It's not your fault and your father won't get rid of her, he's been trying to help for a long time now, he won't give up." Rosesmile comfort as she craddle the kits to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Snowkit woke up, he saw his mother and his brother and sister were asleep and snuggled. He remembered what happened to Medmeow toughs two moons ago, after she was taken to the medicine cats den she screamed that she could no longer live and devoured all of the death berries before anyone could stop her,she died from the over dose of poison and buried her beside her mates grave. It was gruesome to watched it happened to that poor, past tortured, elder ginger she-cat die in such a suicidal way, but when the last ragged and wheezing left her age body, she looked very peaceful and a hint of happiness, she would be reunited with her mate and killed kit.

The pure white tom wanted to visit her grave to tell her how sorry he was that led it all to her death. So this was the perfect night to sneak out to find her. He quietly kept out of the nest, when he fell and made a thud, Rosesmile's face shifted then went back to dream world. He kept through the mountain and out of the territory. He walked and walked and walked some more, trying to find the gave of the ginger she-cat, the elder, Medmeow. It slowly,yet heavily began to rain and Snowkit was getting tired and cold but he did not give up, he kept going until he found it.

"H-hey, that s-sent, i-it's st-till there... Madmeow, I am s-so s-sorry. P-please f-f-forgive m-m-me..." The very weak kit moaned as he collapsed from the cold that was too great for him. He fell into a very deep sleep.

"S... Sn... Sno... Snow... Snowkit... Snowkit... Snowkit..." An eerie voice sang to the little pure white kit. *Who is there? How do they know me?* Snowkit wondered in his mind, starting to get a little frighten be the noise. "Snowkit... Snowkit... Snowkit... Snowkit... Snowkit... Snowkit..." The voice kept chanting over and over, getting louder and louder. More and more clearly, But the poor white tom did not want to open his eyes.

"Owl... Wolf... Flames... Wraith... Snowkit... Snowkit... Snowkkit... Snoekit..." The voice sang over and over. "G-go away..." Snowkit yelped as he covered his eyes with his paws. *Where's Mama? Where's Papa?* The pure white tom thought as he began to shiver. "Congrats, you two, it's a tom. A very healthy one at that." Another voice purred, but then the sound of crying was heard and it started to fade away. "I-it won't matter..." A female voice cried as her voice vanished in the distance.

When everything went quiet, Snowkit felt that all the voices had left and it was safe enough to open his eyes. But the second he open his eyes, he was gazing into the eyes of a terrifying beast that lived in the forest. *WOLF!* The young pure white kit shouted in his head as he fled for his life. But the wolf was right behind him, he as cornered in the darkness, shaking as the wolf like monster kept getting closer. It stop as it saw the complete fear in the little toms eyes.

Snowkit wanted to scream for help, but was paralyzed by fear. *Mama, Papa, where are you?* The pure white tom from Owl clan whimpered in his mind. He looked up to see the beast face, it looked like it was smiling. That face looked like it wanted to eat him up with one whole gulp. Then he pounced for the kill!

The kit woke up screaming in bloody murder. "SNOWKIT! SNOWKIT! CALM DOWN!" Rosesmile try to sooth. The kit calmed down and looked around the place he was in, the medicine cats den. "H-how... Did-" The sickly kit began but then his mother cooed him. "I found you just outside our nest whimpering and you were having a fever, so I took you to Badgercat and he and Sweetvoice has been healing you since. Your father was very worried and so were your siblings, and so was I. I was scared of losing you, but you're going to be OK now." The white she-cat with red paws smiled as she lick her kits head.

*I never made it to her grave? I still want to say sorry to her, but after the dream, I'll stay here till I'm an apprentice.* The little tom sighed as he went back to sleep, not aware that an intruder, known as Sweetvoice saw everything in the little tom's dreams. "Was it Star clan trying to reach him, if it is, why?" The she-cat thought out loud as she went to tell the elder medicine cat.


	5. Chapter 5

The next moon was the time when New-Leaf pushed away the left overs of Leaf-bare, the snow leaving the world, the animals coming out of their dens, and new kits coming in to the clans. The happy mothers of Owl clan brought kits to the clan that will help them thrived, Summerkit, Astralkit, Bitingkit of Mellowbreeze and Boragekit and Ferretkit of the new queen, Wispyheart.

There were also new warriors, sadly not all the apprentices made to that day, the warriors were Petalpower, Flarelegs, and Willowbedding. Whisperpaw and Juniperpaw sadly died. Whisperpaw from when a car hit him and Juniperpae when Fox clan strangely attack from thinking of them taking their prey, but it was their warrior Elmleaf, trying to get Owl clan gone for the death of his best friend on their territory, though it was not proof of them killing him. Juniperpaw did his best to keep the warriors out of the medicine den, but was killed by Finchspine.

Owl clan never forgave them after that. Snowkit was not one of the cats who hated them, but he did despise Elmleaf for putting his clan in danger for a taste at an impossible and non existing revenge. He hoped that he gets what's coming to him. "Hey Snowkit." A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Shadowkit and Bladekit, sitting by him. "Why are you acting so distant? It's freaking everybody out." The ginger tom with long claws asked his friend. "Oh! Just thinking..." The pure white tom moaned as he went back to his mind.

"Jeez, are you sick or something? We should get-" Shadowkit began as her fried shushed her. She turn to see Bladekit's sneaky face. The ginger tom couched down and crept slowly to the little Owl clan tom. He was about to pounce, when suddenly Skullstar announced, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet me at Talon's eye for a clan meeting." Everyone turned and headed to the sturdy, pointed, slab. The queens carried their kits to the place as everyone began to mutter or whisper of the meeting was about.

"What's going on?" Paleyes asked Tallgrass. "I don't know. Maybe new apprentices or a clan is declaring war." The tall warrior guessed. "I bet it has something to do with that crafty evil spies of Fox clan." Blood growled at the thought of what happened to Juniperpaw. "If it is, then I'll be the first one to have at the evil tom Elmleaf, if they haven't already banish him." Viletooth angrily meowed.

"Cats of Owl clan, Fox clan came yesterday to me, gave us prey for their apology for the trickery of one of their own and the death of... They did not wish for any blood to be spilled. Elmleaf was exiled afterward." The Owl clan leader announced. But half of the clan protest in anger of this. "ENOUGH! Now there is one more thing, then everyone can returned to their duties. Quick-kit, Bladekit, Shadowkit, step forward." Skullstar ordered as the three kits came to the Talon's eye.

"Bumblesnout, I know it has been hard on you to lose Juniperpaw, but you show great tracking skills and stealth, I want you to pass it on to Shadowkit, until you have earned your warrior name you'll be known as Shadowpaw." The blind tom announced as everyone cheered and the two touched noses. "Warriorhunter, you have shown us all great fighting skills and strength, I want you to pass it down to Quick-paw, until you have earn your warrior name, you will be known as Quickpaw." Everyone cheered once again and the two touched noses.

"Blood, for he time you have been here, you show only loyalty, bravery, justice, and even though you try to hide it at times, compassion, I want you to pass it down to Bladekit. Until you have earn your warrior name, you will be known as Bladepaw." Skullstar smiled as everyone cheered one last time and the two touched noses. *One day, I'll be up their, being the best warrior in the forest, so no apprentice would ever get hurt like Juniperpaw again.* The pure white tom thought as he went to congratulate on his friends being apprentices.


	6. Chapter 6

*one more moon.* A certain pure white tom thought in his mind with great excitement for the future for him and his siblings. *one more moon and I'll be an apprentice and can see the clans, but, I always wondered where did they come from.* He wanted to know so much. He thought of who might have the answers, so he'd asked his siblings. "I don't know, Snowkit, Do you know Volekit?" Radiantkit asked her brother, but the grey tom shrugged in confusion. "Why do you ask?" Volekit tilt his head. "It just popped into my head." Snowkit mewed, not sure of the answer himself.

"Hello kits, what are three up to?" Their mother asked them as she came out of her den to see her kits. "Oh, we wanted to know where the clans came from." Snowkit answered. "What a surprise, usually we wait for you to be apprentices to learn about the birth of the clans, usually kit don't even think about where the clans come from. I guess it's time then for you to learn about the clans, from the beginning to the end and even after the end." Rosesmile, the queen, the white she-cat with red paws purred as she led her three darling kits, Volekit, Radiantkit and Snowkit.

"Alright, everyone, get comfy in the nest and I'll tell you a little story of the clan's birth." The mate of Skullstar smiled as all three of her kits nestled with her in the bedding. Snowkit was cradled in Rosesmile's front paws, Radiantkit was by her side and Volekit was on top.

"Now a long time ago, the forest was filled with many different animals and plants of all sort. At first the animals didn't know what to do, this was their first time experiencing hunger, and they didn't know what to eat, so they try eating each other, without laws of nature, animals ate either themselves or others. It became very out of control and dangerous, no one could tell who was friend and who was foe. The plants grew way too much and became impassible for anyone. Hope didn't exists, until one day in the winter, a miracle appeared.

Four powerful and magical creatures appeared. The red fox Victoria, known for her intelligence and stealth to blend in the shadows, the otter Barely, known for his kindness and powerful way to swim in the most mightiest river, Fire La Flare the timber wolf, known for her courage and strength that can knock down a tree with ease without any muscle required, then finally Talon the great horn owl, our spiritual leader, known for his infinite wisdom and flight that can sore to Star clan.

They stood up and took order and control for the forest. It was peaceful of balance of prey and predictor alike, soon after a large group of cats settled down in the soil of the forest. The four decided to help them for their needs, but before they could do anything, the daughter of Fire La Flare killed her mother for control and found some animals that were forced to serve her whim, half of them were some the cats that settled here.

She challenge the three who were alive with her army behind her. The cats deiced to help them and join their fight. They were separated to each animal and were taught their way. Soon it led to the great clan wars, Star clan was formed from the cats who died and all of them fought bravery until the end, it ended when all four of the animals were killed in battle, their magic change the spirit of the daughter to the dark forest. Their spirits still guided the four new clans and help them all grow, Fox clan, Otter clan, Owl clan, and Wolf clan." Rosesmile told the story.

"Wow." The kits mewed in unity. "According to legend, when a apprentice of a medicine was ready to become a full one they must do a test from the four spirits of the clans." *Will they visit me in my dreams? I hope so* Young Snowkit thought in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon night conquered day for the rest of the short time and the clans were tucking their kits in to the nest so they could grow in their sleep.  
The pure white kit known as Snowkit was dreaming of him being a fearless and strong Owl clan warrior as he was hunting in the forest.  
Then the adult dream of him began to gave a battle yowl, but then when he woke up he heard the same battle yowl.  
He awoke with his mother battling a weird smelly cat and his siblings hiding in fear.

"GET AWAY FROM MY KITS YOU EVIL WOLF CLAN BRUTE!" Rosesmile screeched in anger.  
She clawed the ginger tabby tom by the cheek and bit his underbelly.  
He screeched and fled in defeat while he was bleeding.  
"Mama, what's going on?" Snowkit mewed as Radiantkit the black she-cat and Volekit the grey tom came.  
"Honey, I need you and your siblings to come with me to get somewhere safe right now, I'll explain everything when were there." The white she-cat with red paws ordered as she grabbed all three of them with her mouth.

As the queen with the other mothers get to the secret place, the pure white tom notice the battle in front of them.  
Blood and Petalpower were fighting side by side by five Wolf clan cats.  
His father was like lighting and defeat seven cats without a scratch.  
Then he was the most terrifying thing for him in his young kit life, the deputy, Spottedfire being killed by a black tom with dark grey stripes.

"Come on, Rosesmile in here." The queen Wispyheart shouted as they entered a cave.  
The queen entered the cave, gently set the kits down, and push the rock to the entrance to cover the way in.  
"Mama, you told me that you would tell us what's going on." Volekit mewed as the kits listen in.  
"We're under attack and they are after you all. But in here you'll be safe from them.  
We'll just need to wait for Papa for us to know it is over." Rosesmile answered as she curled up with her kits.

"But what if papa loses a life? Or dies? He'll need our help!" The black she-cat whimpered as she was about to cry.  
"Shhhh shhhh shush. It will be okay, your father is too strong to go down so easily. He'll be fine, I promise." Rosesmile coed gently to the kit as she lick her tears.  
"LIKE SPOTTEDFIRE?!" Volekit growled in anger.  
"What do you mean? And I don't like that tone your using." The white she-cat with white paw meowed.

"He's dead! Killed by that Wolf clan cat! I saw it happened and so did Snowkit!" The grey tom cried as tears fell down off his face and collapsed crying.  
The the queen and the she-kit stared at him in horror, but Snowkit look away.  
"Oh Star clan no. I-it will fine, Star clan wi-" Wispyheart began but then was interrupted.  
"If this Star clan really cared for us, then why did they let so many cats die?! I see the truth now, there is no Star clan." The grey kit renounced as he walked into a courner and cried alone.

The kits and queen try to comfort him, but he'd hissed and let them know that he wanted to be alone.  
"Don't cry anymore Volekit. I'll protect you." Snowkit mewed.  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO PROTECT ME!" The grey tom screeched.  
*I'll protect you anyway.* The kit promised as the heard a familiar meow from the outside of the cave.  
"Good, Skullstar's here." Rosesmile sighed in relief as she and Wispyheart pushed the rock back into place to revile a injured yet leaf bandaged blind tom.

"Are you all alright?" Skullstar asked as he lick his kits.  
"Yes were fine. Were there and casualties?" Rosesmile requested the information.  
"Sadly yes. Only one, Spottedfire." The black tom informed.  
"I will announced his death to the clans, you can take the kits back to the nursery."  
The two queens nodded as they grabbed the kits back to the queens den.

When the cats heard Skullstar calling a clan meeting, they all came to see what the news is.  
"Cats of Owl clan, even though we have won the battle. It came with a price, We lost Spottedfire in though no one can replace him, we still need a deputy. I speak to the body of Spottedfire so his spirit can hear and approve of my choice, Blood will be our deputy." Skullstar announced.  
Blood gasped in shock. "M-me. Sir, please forgive me for my rudeness, but I'm a warrior type, not a deputy." Blood stuttered.

"You're wrong." Snowkit spoke up as the clan turn to him.  
"You were always there playing games with us as the queen were having their kits." The pure white kit mewed.  
"You are also great at being leaders of the patrols." Tallgrass smiled.  
"You're also great at helping out us old folk even when you pretend to have no heart." The long fur grey tom with a broken front paw purred.

"You show loyalty to the clan when you fought with us." Hiddenclaw smirked as she patted him on the back.  
"I don't know..." Blood hesitated.  
"Blood! Blood! Blood!" They cheered.  
Then he saw Petalpower smiled at him and that what really encourage him.  
"Alright! I accept your offer."


	8. Chapter 8

Soon dawn return from it's well earned slumber and began to paint the sky with color.  
The queen, mate of Skullstar, Rosesmile was preparing her kits for the big day for them, the day they could become apprentices.  
"I want you all to listen to your mentors, get plenty of sleep, catch many prey for the clan, and remember that you and your father would always love you and be proud." Rosesmile purred as she got the kits cleaned up.  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet me at the Talon's eye for a clan meeting." Skullstar ordered as the clan gathered.

"It's time." Snowkit purred excitedly to his siblings.  
Radiantkit squeaked in excitement from the special day they will have.  
But Volekit just grunted in response.  
"Brother aren't you excited? Were going to take a big step to apprentice and go out in the world." The small white tom leaped in excitement.  
"Yeah... And die like Juniperpaw..." Volekit groaned as the three were taken to Talon's eye.

"Cats of Owl clan, it is time for these three kits to be apprentices. Volekit, Radiantkit, Snowkit step forward." Skullstar ordered his three young kits.  
The three siblings took at step to the center of the clan as they were ready for the camp.  
"Until you have earn your warrior name, you will be known as Radiantpaw.  
Galebrook you show heart and determination, I want you to pass it on Radiantpaw." The blind tom smiled.

The black furred she-cat shook a little as her mentor was about to touch noses.  
"Hey, relax kit." The a dark blue grey she-cat smiled as they touch noses.  
"Until you have earn warrior name, you will be known as Volepaw.  
Mellowbreeze you show wisdom and protection, I want you to pass is on to Volepaw."  
The two touch noses, but the grey tom did not care.

"Until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw.  
I shall be your mentor." Skullstar smiled as his son lit up with joy.  
"REALLY!?  
THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!  
I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

I WON'T LET YOU DOWN PAPA!" Snowpaw screeched with joy as he jumped to his father.  
They both touched noses with the apprentice having so much happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

After the meeting was over, the three new apprentices were given the tour of the of the camp and the territory of Owl clan.  
"This is where you guys will be sleeping now, this is the apprentices den." Shadowpaw purred as she pointed to the den.  
"Yeah, for the apprentices, we sleep early.  
You would want sleep,  
'cause when training starts, you'll want to." Quickpaw chuckled as she saw Xclaw, the eldest apprentice with a smile on his face.

"What's going on?" Shadowpaw wondered to the older.  
"Have you heard, the clan has two new queens." The long leg golden tom smiled.  
"Really?  
Who?" Bladepaw wondered.  
"Bramblelily and Mousejump.  
I heard Bramblelily and Tallgrass were going to try again." Xclaw meowed.

"I heard about what happened to their first litter, poor things were killed by a nasty fall." Quickpaw meowed sadly.  
"Well this time they hope this batch survive.  
Listen I need to go." The golden tom squeaked.  
They said their goodbyes and continue the tour.  
They entered the colder parts of the forest where the winds are at their coldest and the mud were everywhere and little prey gets trapped in it.

"Everyone, this is the Badger's wraith, this place is the most dangerous part of the territory.  
You will learn how to hunt and train here.  
If another clan or foe tries to enter here and use a surprise attack from behind the clan, they'll be in a surprise and we'll be ready." Bladepaw explained as the looked and shivered from the cold.  
They saw what dangers were hiding in that part of the forest, like brambles, thorns, death berries, and mud that can sink you into it.

But soon they left that part as fast as they could to the next part of the clans.  
They went to the mice paradise, the abandon hawk tribe, and the River tail.  
After the tour they returned home to see that their mentors were waiting for them.  
"PAPA!" The two apprentices Radiantpaw and Snowpaw purred as they nuzzle their father's neck. But all Volepaw do was watch then went with their mentor


	10. Chapter 10

The night grew dark and the River tail has just return to the newleaf once again.  
But a clan or the Otters grew hungry and crept into Owl Clan territory.  
They hid in the shadows, waiting for battle.  
The new deputy Burdockfang, holds for the single to begin the attack.  
The tension grew from the two patrols, then the pale ginger tom flick his tail down and the cats of the two clans rushed into battle and began to claw and bite each other, ready to defeat their opponent.

Snowpaw was among them, he grew older and wiser and stronger than when he first started out as an apprentice.  
Each memory and lesson had build him up to the body, heart, and mind of a warrior.  
The day his brother and sister became a warrior.  
The day he lost his first crush Viletooth.  
The day he was able to befriend an owl named Flight.  
The most life changing event of all as when he was told that Rosesmile and Skullstar were not his birth parents.

But he didn't care.  
Those two cats took him in, raise him, and love him.  
They are his family.  
This is his clan.  
*And I will protect it until Star clan comes for me.* He thought as he battled so many cats.

Many clan cats fled to their territory with a couple of wounds on them.  
The deputy of Otter clan was battling Twotails, the two tailed cat.  
He used his two tails for fast and more painful lashes.  
Then Snowpaw saw a silhouette of a cat coming from behind them, ready to pounce on his clanmate.  
As the cat pounce through the air, the pure white tom pushed it out of the way.  
When he pinned the cat, the moonlight relieved their furs.

The cat who attack was definitely an Otter Clan cat by the smell, she was a light blue tabby she-cat with a grey spot around her eye and a grey striped tail and grey paws.  
All they did was just stare at each other.  
At first, with glares, but then those glares melted away and softened as they stare at one another.  
Snowpaw felt very odd at this point, warm and a weird tinge in his heart.

He knew what that feeling was, and he knew that it was against the warrior code.  
He jumped off her and return to the battle of Otter clan somewhere else.  
Snowpaw fought hard, but seemed his mind to be a little bit off the mission.  
He could not get his mind off of that she-cat.  
Then a shadow appeared over him as an Otter clan cat was about to pounce on him.

But then Hawkfeather pushed the Otter Clan tom out of the way and bit his under belly.  
The tom fled and the pure white tom turned to see his clanmate.  
"Thanks Hawkfeather. I owe you one." Snowpaw smiled.  
"How about you catch me a bird after this and we'll call it even." The dark brown tom smirk as a grey tom crept behind him.

But Snowpaw pushed the dark brown tom out of the way and knocked the otter clan cat out.  
"Or we could be even that way." Hawkfeather smiled as the intruders of the clan fled back to their homes.  
Soon the clan yowl in in victory of their well fought battle.  
Then after they remark their territory, they all return home with good news for the clan that lived in the mountains.

"This is a great day for Owl clan. As for my son, Snowpaw, how did he do?" Skullstar meowed.  
"He fought like a true warrior, Skullstar." Blood smiled.  
"Good, then it is time for him to be a warrior, let all those old enough to catch their own prey meet me at Talon's eye for a clan meeting." Skullstar ordered as the whole clan came.  
They all muttered and wondered what was going on.

"Snowpaw, step forward." The blind tom ordered as the pure white tom walked to the center of the clan.  
"I, Skullstar, leader of Owl clan, call on my warrior ancestors to look down at this young tom.  
He has train hard to learn and understand the ways of the warrior code and I ask of you to look down not as an apprentice, but full warrior. Do you Snowpaw vow to protect clan and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" The black tom meowed.

"I do." Snowpaw vowed with all his heart.  
"Then by the power of Star clan I give you-" The leader of Owl clan began.  
"Hold on, Father.  
I wish to be known as Owlskull, for the clan that took me in, and a great tom who raised me and taught me to be a warrior." The tom requested.  
"Very well.  
Then from this moment forward, you be known as Owlskull."


	11. Chapter 11

Soon dawn reached the clan and the pure white tom was staring at the sky, lost in complete thought.  
He still remembered that she-cat, he wondered what her name is.  
*What, why do I care?* Owlskull thought.  
Why was she on his mind, she's from another clan, and the clan that attack them earlier for that matter.  
But still, she still trying to feed her clan though.

He shook his head trying to think of something else, like where did he come from.  
Then his father awoke and walk towards him.  
"Your visual is over. You can get some rest." Skullstar smiled and his son nodded his head and entered the warrior and into his new bed.  
He saw the prey on his bedding and ate it, then entered his bed and drifted to dreamland.  
With darkness around him and no dream coming at all, he began to worry.

"Hey, pssst! Owlskull, open your eyes." A voiced echoed through his ears. His eye slowly opened. "Ugh... Boulderpaw... Leave me alone... I'm sleeping..." The pure white tom moaned, but then his eyes shot open to see that is wasn't the energetic tom, but...  
"JUNIPERPAW!" Owlskull purred as he'd nuzzled her neck.  
"And I'm not alone, you remember Viletooth, right?" The spirit of the apprentice pointed to the she-cat.

"V-Viletooth..." The pure white tom sobbed with happiness.  
He ran to her, nuzzling and licking his crush.  
His cheeks were soak with tears of pure happiness and even purer joy.  
"I m-miss you so much..." Owlskull whimpered.  
"And I you, but I'm in Star clan now.  
But there is a reason why we are here." The large grey she-cat meowed.

"What do you mean?" The pure white warrior asked them.  
"There are two things you should know.  
The first is about how you came into the clan.  
The truth must come out." Juniperpaw began.  
"Long ago, before you were born, before your foster parents became mates, before Skullstar became leader, there was a tyrant leader of Wolf clan named, Cougarstar.

She was a ruthless, manipulative, insane, she-cat.  
She was born from a cat from another clan, but her mother or father loved her because it cause them to drift apart.  
With no one to love, she became mad for attention.  
But one day she fell in love with a sandy pelt tom named Geckotongue.  
Cougarpelt was her warrior name and she was kitting his kits, but during her kits birth her mother killed her mate.

Consumed by revenge,she made a false omen of her mother's clan try to destroy them, and it work.  
The mother was killed and the father left the clans due to grief.  
All she had left was her three kits.  
The three were all toms and they grew up, but only one lived.  
Her two sons were killed by her own plans of being leader, they were unwilling and unknowing casualties.

She was finally leader and had everyone forced to lover her.  
But she wanted more.  
She wanted all the clans.  
Cougarstar pinned the clan against each other and almost ruled them all.  
But she was defeated by your foster parents, she tripped over a cliff after she was chased out.

Her son swore revenge and train his son to avenge his kin.  
He trained his son to only feel hate, anger and jealousy.  
That kit is Icedstar.  
Their is more, he wanted his army like in days of legend so he started to recruit rouges, but if they refuse, they are either forced to bring prey to him or die.

Your parents knew that the tom would kill you if they did not, so in order to save you, they gave you up to another clan, then they died." Juniperpaw told the tale.  
The pure white tom was shock by the whole story that he could not speak.  
"They tried to save me. I need to let my father know about this." Owlskull meowed as he was trying to wake up.  
"Wait there is one more thing you need to know. It's about that she-cat your thinking about." Viletooth meowed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Owlskull, wake up!" A voice demanded the sleeping tom.  
The new warrior awoke with a fright.  
Owlskull turned his head to see it was his sister with an annoyed look on her face.  
"Finally you woke up." Radiantheart sighed as she push her brother up.  
"Do you really had to do that?  
I was sleeping." Her brother complained.  
"You can sleep all you want after the hunting patrol at River tail." The black she-cat meowed.

"Very well." Owlskull sighed as he'd stretched his legs.  
*I should tell father about- hold on, what if it was just a dream?  
I should think it through before doing anything?  
And what did Juniperpaw or the dream Juniperpaw meant by that?*

"Remeber to follow your heart and it will make since later for you and for her."

*Are me and that she-cat meant to be-* Owlskull thought.  
"Owlskull, you okay?" Radiantheart asked the tom.  
"Oh! yeah. I'm fine. I would like to go on a solo patrol." The pure white tom requested.  
"I'll let them know." The black she-cat meowed as the left the warriors den.  
Soon Owlskull came out of the den and notice that the sun was still out.

*I wonder if I'll run into her again.* The tom thought in his mind then shook it off.  
Why dose he even care about the stranger?  
He doesn't even know her name.  
She probably forgot about him.  
He shook his head and continue the patrol.

But when he'd reached the river, he saw the same she-cat lying in the sunshine.  
"Hey! What are you doing on our territory?" The Owl Clan warrior demanded.  
"I was waiting for you.  
I wanted to see you again or even learn your name." The blue she-cat answered as green leaves gently brushed against her lovely form grace and calmness.  
"Why me?" The tom asked.

"Have we skip the part where you tell me your name?" The Otter Clan warrior smirked.  
"Owlskull." Owlskull introduce letting his guard down a little.  
"What an interesting name.  
My name is Blueblossom." The blue she-cat introduced as she stood up.  
"Now what do you want and why are you on my territory?" Owlskull demanded.

She smiled as she licked his ear.  
He leaped away at her by surprise as he began to blush.  
"Oh, so you feel the same.  
That's all I needed to know.  
Let's meet again tonight.  
Don't keep me waiting." The she-cat purred them leaped away before he could say anything.

*What a strange she-cat.* The tom thought as he stared at the place where the she-cat fled.


	13. Chapter 13

After he returned to the camp with a rabbit in his mouth, he saw the clan circling around the center of the camp with mourning and fear.  
"What is going on?" Owlskull wondered to his brother Volehair.  
"I-it's Badgercat.  
W-we heard him scream and he'd just jump off the top of the peak and jumped to the ground.  
He's dead." The grey tom answered as they all stared in pure horror of the three-legged tom's body.

*What cause him to kill himself?* Owlskull wondered in his mind as he looked at the poor toms body.  
"Has anyone seen Badgercat? I got him the death berries he- AHHHHHHHHHH!" The medicine cat Sweetvoice screamed as she she fainted.'  
"Sweetvoice!" Everyone shouted as Radiantheart and Boulderpaw, the dark grey tom with black stripes, carried her to the den to rest.  
"How did this happened?" Wispyheart gasped in fear.

"Is it a sign from Star clan?" Fadingpaw asked her mentor, Flarelegs.  
"That must it! Star Clan is angry!" Summerbreeze yowled to Borageleaf.  
"Oh Star Clan,what did we do?!" Flintfighter prayed as everyone started to panic.  
Every warrior in the clan began to panic.  
"Star Clan will reek vengeance on us!  
They'll kill us all!" Hiddenclaw screeched.

"What are we going to do?!  
What did we do that was so wrong!" Paleyes yelped in fear.  
*Is Star Clan angry because I have these feelings for Blueblossom?* The pure white tom questioned in his mind.  
"This was not the wraith of Star clan.

They entered my dreams last night and warned me of evil coming to the clan.  
They tell of a pack of fangs coming our way, we will need to prepare for them.  
Badgercat must have seen them and was so consumed by fear that he went mad and drove himself to his own death." Skullstar explained as everyone shook in fear of the evil heading their way.

"Owlskull, Darkstreak, Hawkfeather, Blood and I wish to speak with you.  
Everyone else, try to use owl calls to gather our flying feathery brothers." Skullstar ordered.  
Everyone got to work, the elders got the dead medicine cat ready for the mourning for tonight, and the three chosen warriors followed the leader of Owl Clan and the deputy to Skullstar's den.

"What is it father?" Owlskull asked the blind black tom.  
"I need you three to head to the other clans and warned them about the dark omen coming.  
We might not always seen eye to eye, but they know I would never lie about something like this.  
Also request to call their animal brothers and sisters as well.  
Darkstreak go to Fox Clan, Hawkfeather Wolf Clan, son Otter Clan." The black tom ordered as the blood stained deputy flick his tail as a sign they were dismissed.

The three were heading out, but then Skullstar stopped the pure white tom.  
"Son, is there something the matter?" His father asked.  
*Maybe I should tell him about the dream I had.  
No!  
There are more important matters than a silly dream.* The tom thought.

"No.  
It's nothing.  
I'm fine." Owlskull smiled as he'd continued his mission of warning Otter Clan.  
Otter Clan...  
That she-cat Blueblossom, will he see her again if he gets there.

He reaches the territory of the clan of Otters and waited for a patrol to come.  
Luckily they came as soon as he step paw to their ground.  
"Hey!  
What are you doing on Otter Clan territory?!  
Leave at once." The patrol leader, Ruffledpelt demanded.

"I came here for a message for Daisystar from my father.  
It involves all the clans." Owlskull answered.  
"Daisystar's dead so you can head back to your clan." Dirtpelt and Dirtyfur meowed unison.  
"Then I would like to speak to the new leader of Otter clan.  
Please, this threat could destroy us." The pure white tom pleaded.

"Skullstar has never lied about something like this.  
Very well." Ruffledpelt sighed.  
"Wait!  
We're letting the enemy in our camp?!  
Are you mad?!" Jolt-tail hissed.

"Hey, if it's as bad as Owlskull said, then we might need to listen to them." The blue she-cat stood up for the tom.  
"Let's go." Ruffledpelt meowed as he led the way.  
As they reached the camp, Owlskull was surprised to see how much different it was to his camp.  
It was surrounded by a large pool of water with stream flowing to the rivers.  
"Welcome to Otter Clan." Blueblossom smirked.

The pure white Owl clan warrior blushed a little by the she-cat's remark.  
"So you have asked to see me?" Coppereye wondered.  
"Coppereye?" Owlskull gasped in surprise.  
"Copperstar.  
Now what is Skullstar's message?" The ginger tom demanded.

Owlskull explained everything that happened and the warning from Star Clan.  
"I see.  
I'll call my Otter brothers.  
We'll look into this further." The elder tom answered.  
"I'll escort him out." The blue she-cat volunteered as he showed him the way.

*Why dose she have feelings for me?  
And why do I have feelings for her?* The tom thought as he'd returned home.


	14. Chapter 14

After the mission and the sun set on the day and the land was engulfed in darkness and stars, Owlskull, the pure white tom of Owl Clan, waited for the warrior Blueblossom, for a very unknown in his mind but not in his heart.  
He felt that he was walking on sharp bones and pointed stones every step he took near their meeting place.  
Why would he do this to his clan, this against everything he believed in.

*Stop!  
This is wrong and you know it.  
Star clan will be angry.  
Are you even listening to me!?  
Listen!  
LISTEN!* His conscious screamed at him, scolding him right now.

But he couldn't.  
*I'll just see, ask her a few things then go, nothing big.* He kept telling himself.  
When he reached River Tail once again, he saw the she-cat of Otter Clan, Blueblossom, waiting for him.  
"So, you finally made it.  
What took you so long?  
Had trouble getting here?" Blueblossom smirked.

"Listen, I just wanted to know a few things.  
Like why do you want me?  
Why just me?  
Are you going to imprison me in Otter Clan for a ransom or even try to make me betray my own clan or-" He'd stopped when the blue she-cat lick his ear.

"I wanted to see you once more because...  
You make me feel happy.  
I never felt like this before...  
When you are there, I feel like I'm not alone anymore, that I have someone to turn to, to care to, to love to.  
I never had any else, no Otter Clan cat cared for me, I felt so lonely, but when I met you, I'm whole.  
And all the pain I felt vanishes into the wind." The blue she-cat explained.

The Owl Clan tom gasped in surprise of Blueblossoms words.  
*She has no one?* The pure white tom thought.  
Then he remembered what his mother, Rosesmile's words she used to tell when he was a kit.  
'Everyone needs someone.'  
Owlskull had his parents brother, sister, his best friends Hawkfeather, Blood and Willowbedding.  
But for someone to be completely alone shattered his heart.

"I-I'm so sorry, Blueblossom." Owlskull frowned.  
"Don't be.  
As long as your with me, I'm never alone and I'll always feel loved." Blueblossom smiled as she nuzzled his neck.  
He let her do that, just to help her and him.  
He did care for the warrior code, but in this situation, he felt that it did not apply to him.

But when will the punishment be delivered to them both.


End file.
